


The Log in Your Eye

by winterlollipop



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Brock Rumlow is kinda dumb, Brock/OMC, But they broke up, Continuation, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Instant Messaging Entry Style, Jack Needs a Hug, Journal Entry Style, M/M, Wade Wilson: Advice Guru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlollipop/pseuds/winterlollipop
Summary: Finding happiness begins with taking the log out of your eye, or realizing how much you may have messed up your chance to live happily ever after by not thinking outside yourself.After a break up, Brock finds an old journal and starts writing again while having to start from scratch.First stop, the bakery.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winter_angst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/gifts), [Kalika999 (kalika_999)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Champagne problems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532979) by [winter_angst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/pseuds/winter_angst). 



> Title is from Matthew 7:3 
> 
> “Why do you see the speck that is in your brother’s eye, but do not notice the log that is in your own eye?”

Hello Journal,

It’s been awhile. I found you in a box of stuff I shoved into Mike’s closet when I moved in. It’s over now. He decided he wanted to go back to his ex-wife, ‘try and work things for the kids sake’. 

Think I would have felt better if I had caught him in bed with my best friend. Gonna have to crash on Alvey’s couch again. He’s gonna give me shit for it. 

Again. 

‘You just don’t get it, do you?’ He asked me. What am I supposed to ‘get’? He didn’t tell me, just looked at me like I was a teenager who thought they knew it all. 

Three years with him, helped him through his divorce, his coming to realize he liked men and women, but then his son shop lifts once and he’s like ‘yea I’ve got things to deal with’ 

I was perfectly letting him spend time with his ex and his kids. I loved the kids. Sarah and Tarah, the twins who liked to sneak up on people and stand one on each side....Mike Junior, who loved being called Mikey-Jay. 

Tomorrow, I’m bringing my stuff to Alvey’s place, if he’s fine with me staying....again. Then, I need to get some groceries and shit. 

I am grateful Mike let me take the Hario grinder. I bought it for him for Christmas, but I always seemed to use it. 

Come to think of it, did Mike drink coffee?

Hopefully when I go to the bakery, I’ll know what to order, since Mike always did that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Social Media Stalking is becoming more and more common. What we put online matters. What your brand says outside of your store is integral to the success of your business. 
> 
> Also, you can see how successful your ex is!

Title Here pt. 2

Hello Journal,

I feel like I’m in a RomCom, at least, I hope it’s a RomCom and not just ‘Rom’ or just ‘Com’. It’s heading in the “Big City Business Person goes back to Home Town and sees First Crush/Significant Other and they slowly Fall in Love while Bickering About The House They Both Inherited” direction. 

But first, got my stuff settled at Alvey’s place. He did give me shit, but I could see the pity in his eyes. Pity from Alvey is the worst. I’d rather be punched in the gut by him. He was at the gym late, so I had to plan my own dinner. 

Went to the bakery. I think I saw Him, but I’m not sure, it was a quick glance. 

Why would it be him? But, why wouldn’t it be him? We spent nights in bed, after sex, I’d listen to his ideas for a bakery. 

This guy....he looked different, in a way. I didn’t get a good look at him, but it both screamed Him and.... wasn’t Him. 

This is way too RomCom Beginning for me. Next thing you know I’ll be bumping into Him while holding a coffee and looking at my phone. 

Would He recognize me? 

If he did, would he want to talk to me? We didn’t end on a good note. He was always forgiving, sometimes too forgiving...

—

Brock set the journal down, contemplating what he had written. Would He want to talk to me? 

He’s probably married, maybe a kid or two. Brock thought, scrubbing a hand over his face. His eyes landed on his phone. 

Should he Google the bakery name? Or his name? Brock unlocked his phone and went to Google, slowly typing in

CAKE MY DAY BAKERY

Google popped up with the address (it was the one he was thinking of), the rating (4.8 stars out of 12.3k reviews), and their social media pages. 

He had to pick where he’d start. Facebook? Twitter? Instagram? Website? Where would he find the answers he wasn’t sure he wanted? 

He took a deep breath and clicked.


	3. No Muffin Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Local Bakery Donates Unsold Food To Soup Kitchen, an Article by Ava Sarah in The Star. What will Brock do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The journalist’s name is pronounced “Ah-vah Sar-rah” not “A-vuh Sar-ruh”
> 
> This is the first article Brock reads about Him.

Local Bakery Donates Unsold Food To Soup Kitchen

Written by: Ava Sarah

Local Bakery ‘Cake My Day’ is finding ways to reduce food waste while feeding the less fortunate all year round. Owner and Head Baker Jack Rollins says the amount of food waste is “unacceptable” and “disgusting”, which is why he started ‘No Muffin Left Behind’ a non-profit organization and social movement that helps food service industries find ways to reduce food waste, and places to send food that may be ‘unfit’ or near posted expiry dates for immediate use. 

Mayor Adrian Henry commends Mr. Rollins’ and his efforts to reduce food waste. “Less food in our waste management system lowers amount of insect and scavenger activity, while also allowing for proper composting of organic items to take place. Ever year, we offer free compost to our residents, and with the help of ‘No Muffin Left Behind’ and Mr. Rollins, we can expand our program further.”

Mayor Henry also expounded upon how much money could be saved through the program, “Residents save money by getting discounts, and not having to rebuy food they had to throw out. Companies save money by buying only the stock they need, and the city saves money through waste diversion and composting. We look forward to seeing how this program works in our budget,”

Currently, ‘No Muffin Left Behind’ works solely through Mr. Rollins and his bakery that provide their day-old baked goods to Casa de San Martin, the local outreach centre. However, their are plans to join with other food service places and charitable organizations. Their website (www.nomuffinleftbehind.com) includes tips for consumers to lower their food waste, and recipes for items typically tossed due to not being used.

Next Monday, Mr. Rollins is holding a bake sale to raise money for food kits for people with food insecurity. The bake sale runs from 7 am - 6 pm, and a portion of the street will be shut down for this sale. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short because I have a headache.


	4. A Little Help From My Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock shares the article he found with a few friends, to get their reactions and advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine they’re using Messenger or Snapchat, where you can give nicknames to who you’re chatting with. 
> 
> Rumblow/Boner 🦴 is Brock
> 
> Stank is Tony Stark
> 
> Rotten Avocado 🥑 is Wade Wilson 
> 
> Didn’t feel like Strange would use nicknames like that

Rumblow: “Local Bakery Donates Unsold Food To Soup Kitchen” 

Rumblow: did u kno abt this

Stank: Yes, how could I not? 

Rumblow: wow n u didnt tell me

Stank: You always clam always clam up or yell if I bring him up

Stank: And don’t dare deny it. 

Rumblow: r00d

Stank: Stop texting like that, you know I hate it. 

Rumblow: 😝

Stank: Be nicer to me, I’m letting you crash in my other apartment. 

Rumblow: 🙄

Stank: Why did you say Alvey wouldn’t let you stay? 

Rumblow: I didn’t. 

Stank: I bet it was the boxes of stuff you left when you moved in with Mike. 

Rumblow: He said if I arrived at his place with another box, he’d bring them all to the gym and let the people go wild. 

Stank: I imagine he said ‘fuck’ almost every other word. 

Stank: Back to the original thing. You gonna visit Jack’s bakery?

Rumblow: Bleh 😒

Rumblow: I don’t know. 

Rumblow: Maybe????

Rumblow: It was his dream to open a bakery 🤔 

Stank: Wonder if he has a partner. 

Rumblow: Fuck off, Stark. 🖕🤬

Stank: A business partner, don’t be so sensitive 🙄 

Rumblow: I knew that. 

Stank: Mhmm. 

Stank: So... what’re you going to do?

Stank: Brock?

Stank: 🤦🏻♂️ 

Stank: I’ll pick you up at six for our usual dinner 💋 

——

Boner 🦴: You remember that guy that proposed to me 

Rotten Avocado 🥑: yea and you ripped his heart out on new years lol

Boner 🦴: yes that

Boner 🦴: “Local Bakery Donates Unsold Food To Soup Kitchen” 

Boner 🦴: he opened up the bakery he always wanted to and now he donates his time and food to a soup kitchen and he’s created a non profit to reduce food waste 

Rotten Avocado 🥑: and

Boner 🦴: and

Boner 🦴: I don’t know 

Rotten Avocado 🥑: u woke me up to tell me about your ex’s successful bakery and charity????? 

Rotten Avocado 🥑: r u looking for validation 

Boner 🦴: no....

Boner 🦴: fuck idk 

Boner 🦴: I just don’t know

Rotten Avocado 🥑: well I’m up now so tell uncle wade what’s on your mind 

Rotten Avocado 🥑: I remember you said you missed him sometimes. You were young and you feel conflicted about turning him down. 

Boner 🦴: yea

Boner 🦴: sometimes I see photos of him in my memories and

Boner 🦴: his smile cuts right down to my heart. I do miss him, but I feel I was right to turn him down. We were young. 

Rotten Avocado 🥑: and you weren’t sure what to say to your parents about marriage

Boner 🦴: a little, but I also didn’t want to do something I didn’t feel 100% on. 

Boner 🦴: also it was so unfair to ambush me like that. New Years, his friends, without even talking to me????? I felt angry, used, not considered. Like I’m not a girl that wants to be swept off her feet by a prince 

Rotten Avocado 🥑: first of all, not a good blanket generalization there, ‘Rock. Prince metaphors and being swept off your feet are so last millennium. 

Rotten Avocado 🥑: does lead me to what is hot this millennium: mutual agreement and open discussions! 🎉🎉. Consent is sexy. 

Rotten Avocado 🥑: I think what’s bothering you most is the guilt you feel for picking up sticks quickly and leaving before the relationship had a firm, mutually agreed upon ending. 

Rotten Avocado 🥑: I know you paid your share of the rent, and you left a note, and you made sure it was clean, but just as you were ambushed with a proposal, he was ambushed with the lack of your presence. 

Boner 🦴: yea. Exactly. You’re right. I took off and went to California to stay with Alvey. Only reason I’m back in NY is because Tony let me stay in one of his apartments. 

Rotten Avocado 🥑: bc alvey was sick of your boxes and drama 😜

Boner 🦴: ugh 

Rotten Avocado 🥑: I’ll come with you to the bakery if u want 

Rotten Avocado 🥑: I’ll bring Petey! 

Rotten Avocado 🥑: bring Stank and Road 

Rotten Avocado 🥑: the bone squad 

Boner 🦴: I regret telling you about that 

Rotten Avocado 🥑: u were a cute pirate 🏴☠️ with a cute name ☠️

Boner 🦴: I’ll think about what you said. Thank you, Wade. 

Rotten Avocado 🥑: anything for my favourite Brock ☠️☠️

——

Brock: “Local Bakery Donates Unsold Food To Soup Kitchen” 

Stephen: Excellent bakery. Always fresh. 

Brock: this is my ex’s bakery

Brock: oh you’ve been. 

Stephen: Indeed. It’s a bit out of my way, but the nurses in the ICU ward told everyone they should stop by. Everything is fresh. Free from preservatives and unnecessary additives, even the flour they source from a local mill. 

Brock: wow 

Stephen: Jack is your ex? You do have good taste. What did you do?

Brock: 😤 bold of you to assume I caused the relationship to end

Stephen: Brock, I have been frequenting this bakery for awhile, Jack is always there, and his personality is one of sunshine on a cloudy day. 

Stephen: so I ask, what did you do?

Brock: 🙄🙄🙄 

Brock: He proposed to me and I said no

Stephen: And then

Brock: ...

Stephen: Brock. 

Brock: I left. 

Stephen: You ran away. 

Brock: Yes. I did! Are you happy?! I left one of the few people that made me truly happy! And now everyone I date leaves me after two years! Are you happy?!

Brock: Stephen?

Stephen: My mood is not affected by your problems, Brock. I simply had to take a call, and was unable to respond as timely as usual. 

Stephen: I’d advise against going to the bakery, for your sake and his. 

Brock: 🤨 

Brock: wdym

Stephen: Don’t, as people say, ‘make things weird’ by going to the bakery. 

Brock: 🧐🧐🧐. 

Brock: you’re acting weird. 

Stephen: You say that most of the times we talk, yet, you continue. 

Stephen: I must go, my lunch is over. 

Brock: 👋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does Stephen know?


	5. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony comes over with food and information, and Brock reflects on his friendships.

Stank: baby I’m here open up 💋 

Rumblow: you better have food

Stank: you don’t wanna go out to eat? 😢 

Rumblow: fuck no

Rumblow: and no it’s not because of Jack

Stank: I didn’t say anything, not let me in damnit! This food is burning my hands!!!

—

Brock opened the door of his apartment to his friend holding a paper bag as if it contained dog poop. Tony rushed past him, almost throwing the bag onto the kitchen counter before going to sink to wash his hands. 

“Hot, fresh burrito bowls the way you like them,” Tony said, using three paper towels to dry his hands, despite Brock having told him to use the towel that was specially marked ‘Tony’. 

“Thanks,” Brock said as he opened the bags up carefully, taking the items out one at a time, lining them up on the counter. “What do you want for next week?”

Tony shrugged, opening and closing a couple drawers to find his bamboo cutlery set, “Haven’t had burgers in awhile,” 

The thought of burgers made Brock unsure, the feel of the grease on his fingers, how heavy it felt in his stomach, the empty calories from the bun, the sugar and salt in the condiments. 

It made his stomach churn, he could almost feel the heaviness now. 

“Brock, Brock, hey, I think Japanese would be better. There’s a good ramen bar Pep told me about,” Brock looked over at Tony, then nodded, once, twice. 

Tony hid his concern by picking up his paper bowl, removing the plastic lid and going to sit at the table. Brock joined him shortly after, saying a prayer before eating, Tony joined in as always. 

The two friends always shared a take out meal at Brock’s apartment once a week, and a home cooked meal at Tony’s apartment also once a week. It gave them both a chance to connect with another human positively while ensuring they were both eating well. 

They’d met while complaining about a woman trying to use her debit card at the deli that only ever took cash. It had taken only cash for 25 years, and it still plans on taking only cash, Sharon! You do this every month! 

The lady at the cash, the wife of the owner of Jack’s Deli, had thought Brock and Tony were brothers, and they’d started sharing stories. Turns out, they were almost like brothers, but Tony had a silver spoon and Brock had a stainless steel one. 

They exchanged numbers, but didn’t start spending time together until Brock broke up with, oh, who was it, Stephen? George? Maybe Sacha?, and he texted Tony:

“ive got ice scream and movies and I’m single can I come over:(“ 

Tony, son of a modern Howard Hughes type, was an engineer ‘of any kind’, preferring to leave the business to his brother while he got his hands dirty inside machinery. Rich, but liked to ‘live rough’. 

Tony, who went to a prep school in England, and had a manservant until he was 13, never judged Brock for his ‘humble living’ or any shit like that. 

Tony, who never pushed Brock about his past, about his eccentricities, about his string of boyfriends, about his... anything. Tony accepted Brock, for him. 

Brock looked down at his food, then at Tony’s food, then up at Tony, who was eating his takeout burrito bowl with the elegance only a charm school attendee could manage. 

How did he get so lucky to have such a good friend? An amazing friend? 

The last time he had such good friends was.... 

~~

“Clint, no, I’m not wearing that!” Brock laughed at the shirt Clint was showing him. “It says snake wrangler on it!”

“You’re Jack’s snake wrangler! Only one up to the task!” Clint wiggles the shirt. 

~~

Brock rubbed his eyes with the tips of his fingers, groaning softly. 

“Stop thinking so loud, you’ll give yourself hives,” Tony said good naturedly, aiming to pull Brock back to the present time. 

“Fuck off,” Brock smiled, picking up his cutlery to start eating again. This time, Tony was his friend, not swayed by break ups or fuck ups. All his. 

But he did miss Clint and Natasha. Even Steve and Bucky. 

—

After the bowls were finished, they both went about their tasks. Brock, cleaning up. Tony, making tea. 

They both liked their tasks done specific ways, and the best way for something to be done right is to do it yourself. 

Tony boiled the water properly, putting the perfect amount of tea leaves into the infuser, pouring the water over effectively, and letting it steep for the right time. 

Brock cleaned out the bowls, folded the paper bags, put the recycling where it belonged, wiped the table, wiped the counter, and washed the cutlery by hand. 

They tried doing each other’s job once, and it went poorly for the both of them. 

Sitting comfortably at the table with their tea, the elephant in the room topic was finally broached. 

“He’s had the bakery here for a few years, I think he had another one somewhere else, but I’m not certain. He has a steady, loyal customer base in the Queens area he’s in. Someone tried to rob the bakery once, but a couple patrons roughed him up, and he left quickly. Not sure if he lives in the area, I’m assuming he does with his emphasis on local,” Tony took a soft sip of his tea, gauging Brock’s reaction. 

“Hmm,” A tight lipped almost-frown on Brock was hard to read, but Tony took it as a good start. “Im glad.” 

Jack did deserve the best. Soft, sweet, sincere, earnest, beautiful Jack. 

Tony continued, “He says he doesn’t have active interest into expanding more stores as he doesn’t want to pollute the idea. His staff appear to be extremely friendly with him, and he’s always genial with customers, even remembering their names for awhile.”

“Hmm.” Sip. 

“What else?” Tony was hesitant to add, but did, “There were no reports of any romantic or business partners.”

“I see.” Sip. 

Better reaction than Tony expected. 

“He does the sidewalk sale every year, and the city has decided just to shut down that section of the stree for that sale,”

“Mmm,” Sip.

Brock appeared disinterested, but Tony knew he was thinking. Thinking, thinking, thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next stop: the pain train!


End file.
